zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Valentine´s Day By the Poolside
When it comes to holidays in Bunnyburrow, Valentine´s Day is easily one of the most popular ones there after Christmas. Makes sense since my kind have always valued love and family so greatly. Still, being more of a career man than lover, I never spent those days with anyone. For years, I didn´t have anyone I could bring flowers and chocolates to and call my Valentine. Even though romance wasn´t my top priority, I couldn´t help but feel lonely during those holidays. However, this time it would be completely different, for I had finally someone I could share that day with. Of course, she was none other than my partner and the former hustler vixen, Nadia Marian Wilde. I had dated that lovely woman for months, and already spent my Christmas with her. For the first date ever in my life, she couldn´t have been more wonderful. Ever since we dated for the first time soon after saving the city, I always felt like we were meant to be together. Tonight, we were spending that day in Rainforest District, where they had opened a romantic spa named Jungle Geyser. Nadia and I had booked one of the nicest-looking pools in that lovely outdoor spa, which had a nice view to the rest of the district. Not to mention the pool was heart-shaped, making it very fit for Valentine´s Day. I already sat on the pool there, in my white and blue swimming trunks and pouring some pina colada on our glasses. Good thing the Jungle Geyser had reasonable prices for drinks too. I was already enjoying the warm, refreshing feeling of the water in the small pool. “Make room, honey! I´m coming”, I heard her sweet voice as she approached the pool. How gorgeous did she look in her tiny turquoise bikini that matched her vixen curves perfectly. Nadia swished her tail elegantly as she got closer to the heart-shaped pool. “I got some pina coladas for us, darling”, I handed her the glass as she sat on the pool. My dear girlfriend was delighted. “Oh Justin, you shouldn´t have! I love those!” Nadia smiled. In her neck was also a lovely pearl necklace I had given to her as the Valentine´s Day gift. My mother had a similar one during her young days, so I figured my foxy lady should get one too. She had loved it when I gave it to her that morning along with roses, and had thanked me with huge kisses. While holding her glass that she drank from, Nadia relaxed against the end of the pool, looking beautifully radiant in the lighting of the crystal lamp above us. I could see all of her beauty in its full glory, from her womanly chest to long shapely legs and curvaceous rear. No wonder vixens were often considered the most attractive female mammals in the whole city, but Nadia was even lovelier than all of the other ones combined. “I´ve had such a great Valentine´s Day so far. Thank you so much, bunny boy”, she patted my shoulder. Nadia had dated other mammals before she met me, but none of them had been the right one for her. However, with me she felt much happier than the vixen had ever felt before. I was not at all like the males that had broken her heart previously. She always praised my bravery, kindness and loyalty, and I did the same with her. “You´re welcome. It´s been a great first one for me too”, I placed a flower on her ear. The night looked so peaceful at the spa. There were only a few other mammal couples beside us there, but we still could see more of them on the streets through the view outside from here. From the atmosphere of the place to what the couples were doing there, I was really feeling the right mood for Valentine´s Day. “It´s amazing to think that simple partners at ZPD could become something like this together. And not many mammals in the city know about the true relationship between its heroes”, I thought, sitting closer to Nadia. “Whether they know or not, it only matters that we do. Although you surely do deserve to be called the city hero”, she put her tail around my legs teasingly. “I wouldn´t have done it without you, my bushy-tailed, husky-voiced heroine”, I blushed. And I really meant that. Without Nadia, I would´ve never learned to see the predators for who they really were, and I couldn´t have made it through all the dangers in the city without her either. The impact we had on each other´s lives was like a blessing. As I sat on her lap, I felt how her paws touched me again gently. How wonderful it felt: that vixen had the enticing touch of a woman indeed. “You´re so adorable and handsome, Justin. The more I think about it, you´re exactly the kind of guy I´ve always dreamed about”, Nadia smiled. “Thanks. You´re the dreamier one though, my foxy lady”, I said, resting against her chest. I could feel how loudly her heart was beating as I stroked her beautiful belly softly. Somehow I had a feeling she had been looking forward to a moment like this during Valentine´s Day. Now, I was making sure it was worth the wait. “This is just as romantic as our first Christmas together. You sure are good at making special days like this memorable”, Nadia admired the atmosphere too while I caressed her. “Well I always do my best to make them the kind of moments that are worth cherishing with the most important mammal to me in the world. You´ll always get love and affection from me whenever you want or need it”, I told. “Always?” Nadia said impishly, with her face turning into a sultry come hither-look. I could see how she was wanting that just at the right moment. She pounced on me playfully as we went underwater, nuzzling each other closely while our fur got soaked. Even though we didn´t surface yet from the pool, I could still feel the marvelous sensation as we were very close to each other there. Our embrace only tightened as we stayed there underwater for a while. It was like I was entering a completely different world of dreams with her. I would´ve gladly let her take me into the depths anyday. Finally, we went back to the surface, with me holding my sexy vixen in my strong arms. She was soaking wet through and through, but still very happy and energetic-looking. “That was wonderful”, Nadia sighed contently as I held her like a hero would hold his damsel in his arms. “We´re just getting started, my foxy Valentine”, I said. “Oh, I love you, Justin”, she put her clawed paws around my cheeks and kissed me passionately. “I love you too, Nadia darling”, I returned the kiss. It was only a beginning to a long, intimate and romantic night in the spa that neither of us would forget. Our very first Valentine´s Day together would be one of a kind. I couldn´t see what our next one would be like. Category:JustinxNadia Category:Justin and Nadia AU Category:Stories from Justin´s POV Category:POV stories Category:Valentine´s Day stories Category:Romantic fics Category:Oneshots Category:What if-scenarios Category:Gender swap fanfics Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:AU Fanfics